harry's luck
by katie13
Summary: this is how harry's luck changed without anyone knowing about it. and how he changed everything. sorry part of one of the chapters got cut off. and it was the disclaimer which is chapter 3. in case it don't work i don't own harry potter or touchwood
1. prolouge

PROLOGUE

There are times in life that you wish that you could change then but for whatever the reason is you cannot. This had happened to me and even the fact that I can move through time and space didn't help. So I thought that I would pick a world and find a place to hide until I died. So I went to a planet that had lots of trees and made myself look like one. And there I stayed for many centuries until I met him.

Now, I know that you will want to know much more about him. And I do so love telling his tale because it is something that no one would ever think would happen.

First, o the night that we first met the rain was falling so hard that you could not see more than a few feet in front of you, and it was in this storm that his tale starts.

A small boy was running as fast as he could because if you listened carefully you could hear yelling above the sounds of the storm. The little boy looked like he was three years old. And he was so cute however if you really looked at him you could see that his clothes were too big and that someone had hit him.

There was a big fat man running after him. But the little boy was fast and this was able to outrun the man and make it to the forest. Here he looked around and saw that one of the trees had a hole in it. And it was just the right size that he could fit in it without much trouble. So he climbed inside of the hole and hoped that man would soon give up. And the man did give up but not before much more yelling. And to this day I still don't know what that man was yelling about.

Now, I know that you like others in the past want to ask why I did not help the little boy if I could see all of these. But I did help out because you see that the hole he climbed into was in truth my door.

Now, there are some that know of my kind and know that we are not human. But as to what I really am you will find out much later. Now, back to the tale because that is why you are here.

When the little boy looked around the room he saw that it was not wood but metal. And that he was in some kind of control room. But he didn't' know much more them that. And that is why to this day I don't know why he said the most prefect thing that he could have said.

"Beautiful lady"

So for him and him alone this became the name that I would answer too. However, you should know that I am not like my sisters because I am able to make myself known when I need too. I was one of three that was made. This caused me to make a mind bond to the one that I chose.

You should know that as I had planned to die I did not do the need self – repairs when they were need. So at this time I could not talk to him.

But from what I could see the thing that he needs most was a safe place to sleep. And that I could came up with. So I on the lights that lead to a small part under the main control room that had a bed. This was because my last time lord wished to stay in the control room. He followed the lights and climbed onto the bed. Before he fell asleep he said "thank you for all of your help beautiful lady".

So few have manners when dealing with my kind so this made me do something that I would never be sorry about. I made a link between the two of us for all of time. Normal, the link would be broken when the time lord died. But this time was different. So, that when one of us died the other would too.

It was after he fell to sleep that some kind of energy left his body and started to help my self – repair systems. And this made it so that the systems that I need were ready in half of the time.

Now, all I had to do was keep the little one alive. How hard could it be to keep one little boy alive for a very long time.

But first I would need to get a few things that he would need. Stuff like food and clothes but I knew that for now I could make them myself. But what about parents that could be a problem that I would need to fix. But that was not need right now and I had time.


	2. Chapter

**CHAPTER 1**

TWO YEARS LATER

I had thought that I would be okay for a few more years. But as I watched the little one play with some of the learning games that I had given to him. These were games that all children had before they started on their way to become tome lords. He was going through them without any trouble. I saw that he would soon have needs that I could not help him with. So I would need to find him parents. But that was but one problem for I need to refuel too. With these two problems in need to be fixed and fast.

However the first thing that I need was to talk to the little one because he should have some say into the parent need. However, I can think of one or two men that would work for this. And I know that they will be loving and make a great family.

Since the little one was so small I used the screen he could see. The screen near the floor started to glow and words appeared on it.

Little one –

When the little bay saw this he leaned over to read what was on the screen.

"Beautiful lady" said a smiling little boy

I need to know what it is that you would like in a parent. If you want one female and one male of two of one.-

"You" he said

You will start to nee things that I cannot do. However , I will never be far from you-

"You" he said again

-would you like me to do this without asking you what you want? And I will be like you favorite aunt. You know the one that can spoil you all of the time.-

"You pick" he said

You will need human parents to help you as you grow-

"No, you" he said

I will be their too. However don't you want to meet my sisters? Because they would come to see you there-

"NO" he yelled

-none, of that, now, I know a couple that would love to have children. And would not mind me hang around all the time. Or help from time to time-

"Ok" he says with a sad look on his face.

If I didn't need any help then I would keep you here forever. Without anyone knowing about you. But this is something that I cannot do kind doesn't have children because we cannot raise them on our own,-

Sometimes I have trouble thinking how to handle him. Because I know that he was hurt and I don't want to hurt him again.

But I know you can fix him. And he will know what I am so that I can stay near the little one. For I know that I could never raise a child without help.

And I know that in his own way he too needs to heal. And his should mate is the one that he misses more than anything. So all I have to do is rewrite time itself. Easy, for one like me to do. After all the doctor does it all the time with my sister helping him. She really does care for him. If she didn't she would not have picked him as her time lord.

In times past the time lords that traveled with me would have help. But I have not had anyone in so very long. For it was more them two hundred years before I met little one that my last one died.

So I start using my control of time and send us to earth and the last place my choice for parents for the little one are. Without any kind of warning I land in their hub and wait for them to come to me.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

We have landed in the middle of their hub. In the past when dealing with humans I have found that making sure that they can see me gets things done faster. And the fact that they will have to come in me and that is the best thing that I could do at this point. Because I don't' want the little one scared of them. But when I look to see were the little one is I see that he is once again playing with his toys. He likes playing with the first toys that I gave to him when we first met.

Sometimes I start to think that he is older them I first thought he was. This is because he acts much too much like someone older. But that is one of the reasons why I am finding him parents. Because I think that he needs human parents that can help him in ways that I cannot. And I can hear them outside of the doors so I open them for them to come in.

IN THE HUB

"Jack, I think that your doctor is back"

Jack then walked into the main part of the hub to see a weird sight.

"Nope, that one is not his. But from the fact that the door is open I think that someone wants to talk to us ianto" said jack

INSIDE

It was at this time that both of the men walked inside of me. And for the first time I saw them. One was mortal and I would have to change that soon. But the other was a fixed point in time. That would work out perfect. Now, all I have to do is talk to them.

The little one looked up to see the newcomers and then hide in his room. I knew that this would not be easy on him but is what he needs. With that I caused the screen towards them to light up. So that we could talk about this because I need them to agree to this.

-Hello-

"Jack" said ianto

"Okay, this tardis can talk. That is a new one for me. So if you would where is your time lord and why are you here. Because I cannot think of any reason for this."

You are a smart one; well then this will be easier than I thought. But first , the young man next to you is ianto jones-

"Yes"

"Why is that a problem" asked ianto

Not for me. But you are mortal so that I am going to have to fix. But not now because the little one still needs to meet you. Then I can fix that.-

"Ok, don't get me wrong but didn't think that a tardis could have a kid"

Well, here is how that happens. First, on the night that we first met it was raining so hard that you could not see more than a few feet in front of you. For a smell boy was running was fast as he would because someone was chasing him. And I saw that how was abused so I did what anyone would have and helped him. I opened my door and he climbed right in. he thought that I was a tree but that could not be helped because I had been hiding in a forest. And after that he said the most beautiful thing that I have heard in my life. He said thank you beautiful lady and then went to sleep. So I thought that I would keep him. However, I know that my kind cannot raise a child no matter how much I want too.-

"And you want what from us"

"Jack, be nice" said ianto

That's ok because that is one of the reasons that I am here-

"That reason is"

What they had not seen was the fact that the little one had come back upstairs and was watching them both. I think that he was seeing if he should try to talk to them or not. Because he was still a little boy.

-little one needs parents. And from them a family. I want to be part of that but I cannot be a parent-

"Sorry, it sounds like you want us to take the little one" said ianto

The surprised look on both of their faces was almost worth the trip. I say almost because I so wanted to have him with me.

"We will need to talk about this and meet the little boy first. I mean I know how things like this are done in the 51st century but not the 21st century"


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Jack, what is she going on about?" Asked ianto

Jack looked around the control room to see if he found to child. Because he wanted to know what this child looked like. And if the little one was scared of them because he did not want this to be hard for the little one.

"She is asking if we would take the little one as our own. This would mean that he would be are 1st born. And that we would be the ones that he looks to for care, love and a family. Like I said I knew how this works in the 51st century"

"That would mean that we have a child that needs us. And that we would care for. We would be this child's family" said ianto

For the first time jack looked into Ianto's eyes and saw fear. Fear that he would leave Ianto. This was something that would never happen. But the fact that ianto thought it would was something that had to be fixed.

"Ianto, you think you could put up with me forever. Because this would be something that would never stop, never go away. And you would be stuck with me forever. This is not a onetime thing."

"Yes" said ianto

It was at this time that the little one came out to see who these men where. Because they were the first adults that did not yell or hit him. So far what he saw of them he liked and he hoped that they would stay.

Ianto and Jack stood still as a little boy looked at them. They had no desire to scare the little one. And they hoped that he would trust them. Then when he slowly walked towards them. Both of them let the little boy go at his own pace. Because to force the little one to go at their pace would make a lot of problems. That this little one did not need and that they would have to deal with.

He wanted to let the men know that he wanted them to stay. Because he was like them and so did beautiful lady. Because she would not have let them on broad if she did not.

"So, little one would you like to stay with us. And be part of our family"

Little one looked at them and thought that they would make good parents. How could not remember much about his first set of parents. Because the mean man said that they were died. And that they had not cared for him. Maybe this time they would stay.

Beautiful lady had taken him in and cared for him. And if she thought that he needs parents then. Maybe a new set would be good for him.

"Yes, but could I see beautiful lady still. Because she has taken care of me for years." Said the little boy

"Of course, we would never try to stop you from seeing her. We could make her a room that she could stay in. whenever she wants too." said ianto

"We could teach you things that you don't know and you could teach us things that we done know. Sound good to you"

"Great, as long as beautiful lady can stay" said little one

"The first thing that we need to do is to walk out into the hub ok. Because we need to see some friends that work with us. And get you something to eat ok" said ianto

With this jack and ianto each put one hand towards little one and he took one hand from each of them. It was at this time that they walked out into the hub. When they walked out in the hub. They lead little one to the med bay. There they saw a man standing in the med bay.

"Owen"

At this time the man turned around and looked at them.

"What" asked Owen?

"Little one, do you trust us"

"Yes" said little one


End file.
